Alternate Images
by SopranoZone
Summary: OneShot series of how I interpret certain images from the series could happen when Brennan and Booth are in a relationship. R&R! B/B
1. First Date

_**Hello hello everyone! (Because we know there are SO very many of you :P ) This is my latest project. Inspired by certain pictures in the series/promoshots/pics of David or Emily, this is a different take on those pictures as to how they could happen once B&B are in a relationship. **_

_**This will be in the style of a series of one shots in no particular order, though they will connect. But none will be direct sequels to chapters unless stated otherwise.  
**_

_**So here it is! Enjoy my new project, Alternate Images!**_

This chapter: Brennan and Booth's first official date._**  
**_

* * *

**Alternate Images**

**Chapter One**

_**First Date**_

The two of them had been sitting for less than ten minutes when her phone rang. Or rather, it vibrated her purse. He was rather surprised when she simply reached into the bag and pushed the button to stop the device and putting it in her pocket.

"You aren't going to answer that?"

She sat up straight, and smiled at him.

"We've already rescheduled twice. If it's important, they'll call back, but I'd rather not stand you up again."

A pleased smile made its way across his face, and he remained oblivious as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"And here I thought you didn't want to go on a date with me."

She shot him a playfully disbelieving look.

"Booth! I was not avoiding going on a date with you. Our caseload has been heavy. We can't control when cases come in, and the conflict of schedules has caused us to postpone our plans several times."

"Mmm hmm." His tone was bland as he reached for the drink just delivered to their table.

"Have you decided what you're ordering this afternoon?"

Brennan looked away from his smug face to greet their waitress, who seemed to have focused her attentions on a still smirking Booth. Clearing her throat to catch the girl's attention, she ordered her salad, and a hamburger and fries for Booth. They continued into relaxed conversation, highlighted with bursts of laughter and occasional bickering that continued as they ate. Booth made no comment as he noticed her phone vibrating once again, and she subtly squeezed her pocket to stop it. Once they finished, the waitress returned, and as Booth ordered them beverage refills and dessert, she took a peek at her phone.

"You know, it's alright if you answer it, Bones."

She looked up quickly.

"What? No, it's fine. We're busy."

"Bones."

He reached across the table to cover her hand in his.

"Call them back. It's Wendell, right? It's his first week as your official new assistant, he's probably stressed out of his mind. Give the kid a break and see what he needs.".

"But we're on a date—"

"Nobody's going to understand better than me you taking this call. It's no biggie. As long as you're not running off to the lab this minute," he said, shaking a finger at her. "This date's officially in motion. Nothing short of a legit emergency is gonna reschedule."

"Of course not, Booth. I'll just call him really fast and answer his question. I'm sure it's just about--"

"Just go, Bones. I'll be fine here. I'm sure the desserts will be here by the time you get back."

She turned her hand to gently squeeze his, before standing and retreating to an alcove near their table. Booth watched her make her call, casually taking a sip from his drink. A smile worked it's way across his face as she began to gesture with her free hand while she explained something to her assistant at the lab. He could vaguely hear her rattling off the name of some part of the skeletal structure and some instructions, before his attention was drawn by the return of their waitress.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, giving him a winning smile as she bent to set down their desserts. He returned it with a charm smile of his own, before shaking his head.

"Everything's fine, thank you," he said simply, turning his gaze back to his partner. The girl seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be distracted any longer, because she gave a curt nod before walking off rather quickly. Around the same time, Brennan finished her call and he could see her turn off the phone as she made her way back to the table.

"Everything taken care of?"

She nodded, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Booth. Wendell had a question about the markings on the-"

"No shop talk at the table, Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means we're agreeing," he said as he leaned forward on his elbows and setting his drink on the table with a smile,"that while we're on a date, there will be no discussing anything work related."

She seemed to consider his words for a moment, before nodding and reaching for her plate and fork.

* * *

_**Much love to the beautiful RoxanneJ for betaing this chapter.**_


	2. Photo Shoot

**Alternate Images**

_**Photo Shoot**_

**_By Karen Roper  
_**

_Image for this chapter (sans spaces): http :// . com/albums /e360/Sopranozone /?action=view ¤t;=screen-capture-2 .png_

_Chapter summary: Booth accompanies Brennan on a photo shoot for a published article_

--

"Just relax, Bones. It's not like this is your first photo shoot."

"Actually-"

"Bones!" Booth turned to her, a shocked look on his face. He set down the unidentified bottle of some beauty product he'd previously been examining. "You can't honestly tell me that will all the books you've published, you've never had a photo shoot for them? I thought these things were like, you know, mandatory or something."

"It's true my publisher did have my picture taken professionally, but that wasn't any more than twenty photographs. At the time, they thought I would agree to have someone else pose as me, and the pictures were just a formality. They've used the same photo for all my book sleeves."

The incredulous look on her fiancee's face made her eyes roll, earning her a light scolding from the makeup artist. She continued her explanation.

"Regardless, I don't understand why we had to set aside a whole day with this photographer to get pictures for this article. It's a perfectly good weekday, and I should be taking advantage of our light caseload to catch up on identifying remains from bone storage. Not to mention-"

She was cut off as Booth pressed a finger to her lips, only to have it swatted away by yet another make up artist. He settled for waggling a finger at her in a scolding manner.

"Bones, this is for that article on your grand illio-tibial-cave-mole people-whatever research you won that award for, so I think you've earned the right to take a break from limbo to get a little pampered and take a lot of pictures."

* * *

"Try to relax for me, Dr Brennan. You're very stiff."

Temperance held in an agitated sigh, trying to maintain her body in the position the photographer had instructed her to hold while trying to 'relax' as he had instructed. 'This isn't a natural position for the body to maintain, I don't see the photographer's point in using this pose.' Anxious and eager to be done with this part of the shoot, she was extremely frustrated when the man stood up straight, motioning for her to relax for a moment before turning to one of his assistants and talking in low tones. She shot a pleading look across the room at Booth, who looked incredibly bored.

He seemed to perk up at her look, before glancing around the room. She shouldn't have been surprised when that mischievous light she'd gotten to know all too well in the past six months filled his eyes. He casually meandered closer to the photographer's area. He then abruptly bent and snatched an unattended camera from the box. The tangled strap deterred him only moments, making the most of the slack available by using the camera upside down.

"Smile Bones!"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as one of the assistants who had left the camera hurried over in an attempt to take it from him. Her partner merely shook his head, reaching into his pocket for his ever present badge. The assistant looked slightly panicked, until he noticed his boss was now madly snapping pictures of the mirthful forensic anthropologist as the FBI agent started his own impromptu photo shoot.


	3. Unexpected

Image for this chapter: http: .com/albums /e360/Sopranozone /?action=view ¤t;=AI3 .jpg

**Alternate Images**

_3 - Unexpected_

_By Karen Roper_**_  
_**

--

Booth was worried.

Not only had Bones stayed home sick today, she had failed to contact him since her first call once he'd reached to his office. That had been five hours ago, and Booth found himself growing increasingly worried about his wife. He'd already called the lab to see if she'd decided to go in, but the artist hadn't seen Temperance all day.

Twenty minutes found the FBI agent abandoning his office to head home.

--

"Bones?"

Booth kept his senses alert as he entered their home. The door had been locked, but he knew better than to let his guard down. He moved past the kitchen doorway, heading down the hallway toward their bedroom.

"Bones? You here?"

He paused in the doorway of their room. The bed was still messy, and their bathroom door was open with the light on. He frowned. Both he and Temperance both made sure to turn the lights out before they left. In a quick move across the room, he was soon peering into bathroom. A small box on the normally cleared counter immediately caught his attention. He felt his heart skip a beat as he moved forward and discerned exactly what the box was. His eyes then darted to the small stick next to it, lingering only moments before he turned and darted out of the apartment.

--

He was unsurprised to find her sitting on "their" bench. She always seemed to make her way there—to the place where things had been made stable between them for the first time. Where they, as a couple, had become a "fact" instead of a potential. He knew it was where she went to find her emotional center, despite her arguments that one could sort through emotions just as well in any place. After all, just as objects held no intrinsic powers, places held just as little.

He sat down a comfortable yet gently intimate distance from her, still trying to gauge her current emotional state. She, so far, hadn't acknowledged his presence, her fingers threaded together as she leaned on her knees. He remained quiet.

"I don't know if I can do this, Booth."

He gave her his undivided attention, knowing she needed to speak.

"I never...not for a long time, anyway...I've not wanted to have children. This world is so full of...horrible people, who do horrible things. I couldn't, I wouldn't, bring someone so innocent into a place where they could not only be exposed to those things, but could fall victim to it. You and I know better than anyone that it could happen to anyone, that no one is safe. In a world like this, I can't even guarantee that nothing would happen to me, that I wouldn't leave my child like my parents left me.

"I...I've changed since we met, Booth. I can connect more with people, it's easier for me to let go and act without inhibitions. You've helped me see things from a new perspective, and you've helped me understand more than I ever could have before I met you. You helped me forgive my father, you showed me the power that faith can have in a person's life. You showed me, logically and emotionally, the good that an 'archaic institution' like marriage can have. And I've embraced those challenges, as terrifying as they have been."

She turned to look at him, and he could see the raw fear, confusion and doubt in her eyes.

"But I don't know if I can change this much."

His heart wrenched as she continued, her voice tightening with emotion.

"I still have those feelings that there are such evil people out there, that it's wrong to bring a child into this world. And we're in constant risk from our jobs, and we could abandon them. But at the same time, I've come to understand what it's like to love a child like Parker."

The first tears escaped her eyes, and the look on her face is so confused and pleaded for her precious ordered way of thinking to be restored.

"Is it wrong for me to want to ignore what I've believed for years and...and do this? Can I let myself become that selfish?"

Booth moved closer, reaching to take her hand. By now, words were simply pouring out of her, the stopper pulled on all her uncertainties.

"...And how can I even be sure that I will be a proper parent? I can't even know if I'll be able to show a child all the love that they need. It took me years to be able to show you I loved you. What kind of mother doubts that she can show her child love? And I might be able to help with Parker, but I know next to nothing about infants. How can I justify bringing another person, a helpless child, into this world if I don't even know how to care for them? What if-"

Booth cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips. He took a deep breath as he saw her emotional turmoil. He looked her in the eye, wanting to erase all the doubts that could possibly be in her mind.

"Bones, I can tell your mind's running a mile a minute right now, so I want you to listen to me. The world is full of corruption, yes, just like you said. But does that justify letting the bad overrule the good? I know that some of the things we see are...horrific. We deal with death and murder on a daily basis."

Her gaze had dropped to the ground as he spoke, but he squeezed her hands to regain her attention.

"But we also see good," he said in a reassuring tone. He smiled gently, reaching to stroke her cheek.

"We see the love that families have for one another. We see justice earned for those who were wronged. We have the friends and loved ones who love us in return. Bringing a child into this world...it's a good thing. Having someone so innocent with us, who we can love, can only be for the better of the world.

He looked down at their joined hands, running his thumb over the simple platinum ring on her finger.

"I love you, Temperance. I know this isn't, and has never really been, in our plans. But this can only be a blessing for us. A child, who we both know will enrich our lives more than we can possibly imagine."

He let out a weak chuckle, making eye contact again. " I know you're scared. Hell, I'm terrified, and I've already had a son. But that's part of this crazy thing called living. You know that now; you've come to know that since we've known each other. Life is full of pain, uncertainty, joy, and love. And I know that we can do this."

By now the tears were streaming down her face, and he wrapped his arm around her quivering shoulders as he kissed her forehead. She clutched his jacket, and he only returned her desperate embrace.

"Booth..."

He gently rubbed soothing circles on her back, and they remained quiet for a long while. Her sobs were quiet like they usually were when she cried, an occasional hitch in her breath signaling complete release of the tension she'd been carrying. Eventually, her tears slowed and he felt her let out a shaky sigh. She withdrew and gave him a wobbly but sincere smile. He returned it with one of his own, wiping the tear trails from her face. He looked into her eyes and after a moment, she let out a watery laugh.

"We're going to be parents."


	4. Movement

Image for this chapter is (sans spaces): http ://i43 .photobucket . com/albums/e360/Sopranozone/screen-capture-4 .png

**Alternate Images**

_4 - Movement  
_

_By Karen Roper_**_  
_**

* * *

Temperance let out a soft groan as she slipped out of her shoes, grasping the table in the entry to keep her balance. She heard Booth flip the latch as she moved toward the kitchen, gently stretching her back.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yes, I'm alright. It's simply the weight of the baby putting pressure on my lumbar vertebrae, coupled with my shoes. I had thought that the smaller heel would help, but apparently I was incorrect."

She glanced over as Booth stepped into the kitchen, shrugging out of his suit coat. He paused, taking in the picture she made; barefoot, still dressed in the formal black gown that flowed gracefully over her growing baby curves, a few delicate curls escaping the updo she'd had earlier. She cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, Booth?"

He shook his head, a smile making its way to his face.

"Nothing. Just looking at my wife," he said. He frowned as she moved toward the cupboard next to their stove.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm probably going to wake up in several hours to eat something, so I'd like to take stock of what we have so I'm not searching through cupboards in a disoriented state. Usually...Booth? What are you...NO, Booth, don't-"

Her protests were cut off with an awkward squawk as he moved and swept her up into his arms. Her protests continued as he carried her into the living room and sat them down on his chair with her in his lap.

"Bones, we just spent a whole evening on our feet at a benefit party. I'm not even pregnant and I'm exhausted-"

"Booth, you're a man. It's physically impossible-"

"Of course I know that, Bones. I'm just trying to say...it's been a long night, and I for one think we should kinda...you know, take a minute to unwind, take some time to relax together, before you start taking stock of your midnight munchy options."

She awarded him with a half hearted glare, and he brushed a curl from her eyes. She sighed, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, her free hand going to lightly trace the weave pattern in his vest.

"Thank you for coming with tonight. I know you hate these things, but they really do help with funding for the Jeffersonian. And I will admit that you did help me get out of several conversations that were very...frustrating."

He chuckled. "Of course I'd come, Bones. You're my wife. Any chance out on the town is good, even if it is with a bunch of nosy rich people."

She smiled lightly. "They were nosy. I don't understand why complete strangers found it appropriate to touch my stomach. I was getting quite irrationally upset about it not too long before we left."

"Do you mind when I touch your stomach?" He said, his hand lightly hovering over the dark material covering her abdomen. She took his hand, holding it as she pressed it to her.

"No. This is something we share. You are anything but a stranger. This baby is as much part of you as it is me. Albeit, at the moment I'm a little bit more physically attached."

He laughed, moving to rub his hand up and down her thigh, before gently pushing down the thigh high nylons she wore (since pantyhose were 'highly constricting on her growing uterus'). She kicked them off, and she made herself more comfortable as he continued to trace patterns on her legs.

They'd been sitting for about five minutes when she stiffened slightly. He turned to look at her in concern.

"Bones? You okay?"

"Shhh!"

She was grinning, and quickly motioned for his hand. Puzzled, he offered it to her slowly. Too slowly, it seemed, because she grabbed it and placed it on her stomach. He stared, confusion etched on his brow as he stared at her stomach, before he felt it.

His eyes darted up to hers, and she giggled lightly, nodding. His gaze returned to her stomach for a moment as he took in the tiny fluttering under his hand. When he looked back up at her, her breath caught at the happiest look she had ever seen on his face.

"She's moving!"

Her grin widened as her hand squeezed his as the small movements continued.

"He's kicking. I've been able to feel him move for a few weeks, but this...this is the first time it's been so strong."

His laugh was slightly disbelieving, as he looked down again at her belly.

"Hey, baby..." His fingers lightly brushed over the satiny material of her dress, and the kicking continued.

"Heh, she knows her daddy," he said smugly, turning to smirk on his wife.

"Actually, I believe he is reminding us that he shares his father's appetite," She replied wryly, earning a laugh and a kiss from her husband. She gingerly moved to rise, and once she stood, he turned her to face him, her belly even with is face. He slowly pushed up the dress so her stomach was bare, gently pressing a kiss to her skin. He then rested his ear against her.

The serene moment was then intrrupted by another round of movements from the baby, causing them both to laugh.

"Alright, alright, I get it. What does the baby want?" He said, hopping to his feet.

She stopped to contemplate it for a moment. "Thai?"

"Coming right up. What do you want me to get there?"

"Why don't I just come with? Lately, I've changed my mind as to what I want before you've returned, so it's logical that I come with so we can adjust accordingly."

"If you insist. You go grab the keys, I'll go grab the coupons from our dresser."

She nodded, readjusting her dress and walking toward the entry. Moments later, he returned, coupons in one hand, and her favorite slippers in the other. He moved to help her put them on, but she swatted his arm.

"I am perfectly capable of slipping on my shoes without assistance, Booth. I'm not an invalid."

He merely shook her head, taking the keys from her as she put them on. Then they were out the door, his arm wrapping around her waist, hand resting on the light movements of their child in the womb.


	5. Guy Talk

Image for this chapter (sans spaces): http ://i43 .photobucket . com/albums/e360/Sopranozone/Ai5 .jpg

**Alternate Images**

_5 - Guy Talk  
_

_By Karen Roper_**_  
_**

* * *

Jack Hodgins knew something was awry as he approached his workstation to find Special Agent Seeley Booth sitting against the divider. He set down the casefile he'd just retrieved, glancing over at the pensive man.

"You okay there, Booth? You've some serious thinking face going there."

Booth merely grunted, not looking up.

Hodgins paused for a moment, before shaking his head. He sat himself down at his chair and opened the casefile and reaching for a soil sample in an evidence bag. Every now and then he stole a look at the man in the other chair.

"I proposed to Bones."

He nearly dropped the glass container in shock, more-so from the words than the unexpected sound. He set it down, his blue eyes going nearly comically wide.

"You what?"

Booth looked up, his eyes darting nervously from the ground to the scientist.

"I, uh, proposed to Bones. Yesterday. During the last court recess for the Christiansen case."

"Dude. You propose to a non-traditional woman, who is strongly opposed to an 'archaic institution' like marriage....and you did it during a court recess?!" Hodgins snorted. "You should have thought that through a bit more."

Booth was quick to defend himself.

"Well, you're right! Bones IS a non-traditional woman. And, well, I don't think she'd have gone for the whole planned dinner with the huge ring and the whole down on one knee thing."

Hodgins laughed a bit, now slightly in disbelief that of all the scenarios that COULD have happened, it was one that nobody would have expected from a tradition alpha-male like Booth.

"-and besides! You know how she's so opposed to marriage, and all that, so I was trying to show her, you know, that it wouldn't change anything between us. You know, we're partners and all that, and that I'm not doing it or anything to OWN her or whatever weird ideas she has about the meaning of a marriage."

By now, Hodgins was laughing, trying to hold in his amusement with the FBI agent, who continued on a rant-like explanation of his botched wedding proposal.

"I even gave her a logical reasoning why we should get married! Even in today's society, couple's have more rights concerning each other when they're legally tied to each other. And we're in enough high-risk situations, that it makes sense that we be able to have as much power possible to help each other in the case of an emergency, like I'm in the hospital or something."

Booth paused to stare at the entomologist who was know leaned forward on his knees, fist to his mouth as his body shook with laughter. There was a moment of silence where the only noise came from Hodgin's quiet chuckles.

"Hodgins, stop laughing at me, or so help me, I will shoot you."

He let out one last sharp laugh, before gradually calming enough to continue a conversation, though a grin remained on his face.

"Well, what did she say?"

Booth squirmed in his seat, looking at the floor with sudden interest.

"She said she had to think about it."

Hodgins let out a low, sympathetic noise, recalling his own frustrating proposals to Angela several years before.

"What do you think she'll say?"

Booth heaved a heavy sigh, and looked up again.

"I-I'm not sure. I hope she'll say yes. I mean, I understand that it's been against her beliefs, but...I dunno. I see marriage as a partnership...a lot like what we have now, but you know...official. I'm a traditional guy, but that doesn't mean I won't be in a relationship with her if she says no. I love her too much to give her up now. I just..."

By now the look on his face was rather pathetic.

"I just really want her to say yes."

It went quiet for a minute, and Booth shook his head.

"Sorry for unloading on you like this, Hodgins. I just figured...you know, with your experience with the whole thing with Angela..."

"No problem, man. Listen, just...give her some time. She's changed a lot over the past few years. She's not going to make this decision strictly with her head like she would have done in the past. Let her figure it out, and who knows, maybe you two will come to a compromise or something. She probably got a little overwhelmed at the thought of such a big change."

Booth paused, then nodded, getting to his feet.

"Thanks."

He started to head off, before abruptly pausing and shooting Hodgins a deadly look.

"You tell anybody about this, I will shoot you, understand?"

The grin was back, and Hodgins just wave his hand.

"Sure thing. Of course, Man. Not a word."


	6. Bad and Good Memories

Image for this chapter (sans spaces): http ://i43 .photobucket . com/albums/e360/Sopranozone/ai1 .jpg

**Alternate Images**

_6 - Bad And Good Memories  
_

_By Karen Roper_**_  
_**

* * *

Brennan had pushed aside the initial nervousness that had filled her when they'd arrived at the small private club that Hodgins (apparently) owned. It had been several hours since they'd arrived, and so far the entertainment had been fairly good. Her nervousness had kicked up a notch, however, when the MC announced that they were starting their weekly "Karaoke Night."

They were about an hour in, and she finally started to relax, though a nervous trill went through her each time one of her friends got up on the stage. Booth appeared to be having a good time, and she kept her hand in his as they sat at the table with their drinks.

"Isn't this place great? Jack says it's really picked up since he bought it."

Brennan looked over at Angela, who was currently looking through the huge binder full of the song lists available to the club goers. Booth grinned.

"It's been a while since we've had a night to go out on the town. This is awesome. We should come more often." He took another sip of his drink. "Still think some of these people are weird. Did you catch that chick earlier doing Sinatra? THAT's something I could have done without."

"I've told you before, Booth. People do this as a way of displaying their skills...although I admit that I did not particularly enjoy her rendition of that number."

Booth turned to smirk at her. "I'm not sure some of this counts as a 'skill,' Bones."

She frowned as his attention was diverted by the binder, and quite suddenly she was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Hey! I love that song! Bones, we should do it together!"

Before she could say anything, she found herself being pulled to her feet and steered in the direction of the MC.

"Booth,what-"

"You know 'Journey,' right Bones? Lovin', Touchin' Squeezin?'"

"I-I-! Yes, I do know that song, but-"

"It'll be fun Bones!"

"Booth, you are drunk, you normally wouldn't-"

"I'm not that drunk, Bones. Let's do this though. It'll be fun!"

She found herself nervously wringing her hands as he talked to the MC. She shot a glance at the man currently on stage singing a pop piece she vaguely recognized, then looked back to her fiance.

"Come on, Bones. We're next."

She clutched his hand as he led her to the side of the stage. She tried to keep her breathing steady, her heart pounding in her chest. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Booth, I don't want to," she blurted out, trying to hold back the swell of emotions overwhelming her.

He turned to face her, his expression suddenly becoming concerned. Once he discerned the near panic on her face, he stepped closer, brushing a lock of her hair aside.

"Oh, Bones. I thought we were past this."

"I-I know, and I realize that this is completely ridiculous and I'm being illogical but I can't...my emotions are very overwhelming right now."

"What can I do, Bones?"

"I don't know. I just keep thinking of that last time, and how you stood up...a-and your blood on my hands..."

Her voice broke, and he pulled her close in a tight hug.

"Bones, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm right here."

"I know, but I keep irrationally thinking it might happen again, that this will turn out just like last time..."

He pulled away, lightly brushing the tears from her face.

"Temperance, I can promise you this won't turn out like last time. I can even give you evidence."

She let out a weak chuckle at his attempt at lightheartedness. "Alright then. Put it on me."

"It's 'lay it on me,' Bones. Okay, for ONE thing, we'll be up on that stage together, That's not the same as last time. Plus, Hodgins owns this place, and no WAY is he gonna let anybody with a gun besides me in here."

She smiled a bit, starting to relax. "Technically, Hogdins shouldn't allow you to be an exception simply because he's your friend-"

"I'm an FBI agent, that gives me a duty to be a protector to the patrons of this club. Don't change the subject." He grinned, picking up his argument where he left off. "Another reason why what happened last time won't happen again, is I mean, come on? What are the chances of me getting shot at a karaoke club twice? It's like getting struck by lightning twice. Not gonna happen."

"Actually, Booth, there are documented cases-"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off. He reached to touch her cheek, before leaning his forehead to hers.

"Temperance, I want to do this with you. You're my fiance. The last time I brought you to do this, it was so you could have a chance to let loose and have a good time. It didn't end how any of us anticipated, and I want to give you another memory, a good one this time. We'll do this together, and we'll both be fine."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was steadier when she opened them again.

"Okay."

He grinned and planted a kiss on her, before dragging her onstage amidst the cheers of their friends.

"Come on, let's go. It's our turn. Let's blow them away. Ow! Okay, sorry, Bones, bad usage of terms..."


	7. Bias

Image for this chapter (sans spaces): http ://i43 .photobucket . com/albums/e360/Sopranozone/bones413_000106 .jpg

**Alternate Images**

_7 - Bias  
_

_By Karen Roper_**_  
_**

* * *

"I'm not entirely sure that referee is being objective concerning the penalties."

"Well, in sports, sometimes the ref isn't objective, Dr Brennan. Sometimes they're biased."

Temperance frowned as she watched her husband make his way to the penalty box, shouting at the other player still out on the ice.

"Well I don't see how the game is fair then if it isn't regulated by an objective outsider."

"Sweetie, Cam's right. It's a sport, and sometimes judgements are clouded. It isn't like science," Angela spoke up, before grinning at the anthropologist. "Besides, can you honestly say you're objective when it comes to Booth? I think the little bun in the oven there flies in the face of objectivity when it comes to him, Bren."

"I don't know what that means. Oven?"

"Never mind, honey. Why don't you go over to the box, go say hi? He's still got a minute or two left in there."

Temperance nodded, getting to her feet, pausing only a moment to steady her weight before heading over to the penalty box. Booth looked over, a smile crossing his face as he saw her.

"Bones! Hey, you enjoying the game?"

She leaned up against the wall, a grin on her face.

"I'll admit I have come to enjoy the game more as I have learned more about it. I still worry that you're going to get hurt though. The speeds out on the ice when a collision occurs can cause extensive damage to both the skeletal structure and-"

She found herself cut off by his lips, and he grinned as he pulled away.

"Don't worry Bones, I'll be fine. Besides," he continued, beginning to walk to the exit of the box toward the ice. "I promise you there's no way our little girl is playing hockey. She'll be all tea parties and princesses and all that girly stuff. No hockey. She'll be safe."

"But what does that have to do with you—and you don't know that the baby will be-"

"Gotta go Bones!"

She shook her head, frowning as Booth rejoined the fray and resting a gloved hand on her distended stomach. She looked down as she felt a strong kick, and her frown turned to a light smile. Irrational though it may be, she suspected that their baby was going to take after his father more than said father thought.


End file.
